schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
And The Winner Is...
Season 2 Episode 14: And The Winner Is... Finally Becca leaves,mind now it's only four people left. Declan, Trey, Tri and Tai. Elimination is over, everyone is congratulated for making the final 4. Tomorrow, they will have a challenge, then a special dinner, elimination and the top 3 will go to a final challenge. Trey s happy that his alliance with Tri and Declan. Tai isn't friend with anyone here, she's the only girl left in the game. Just like last season Samantha was the only girl left in the competition and she won. Tai is hoping that she can pull it together. The next morning, everyone is up early, the four are eating breakfast, Tri has a plan, get rid of Declan, he doesn't trust Declan, but thinking about Trey being in the final 2 with him, Tri knows he will lose. Tri is thinking that Trey's time should be up if he really wants to win the money. Tri is afraid of telling someone so he decides to keep it to hisself. Challenge time, they drive to this place where they see a big mud pool, their challenge, each player will goes into the pool of mud and they will see little wooden squads with letters on them, the players will spell out a word on their table. The person to spell the lingers word wins immunity. The challenge will be timed with 4 minutes, to spell out a word. Rules are that they can only get one letter at a time. Tai sees this as a scramble challenge. Declan knows he has this in a bag. Trey knows that it's important to win because Tai or Tri could be planning to get him out. One the start, the four jumped in the mud, Trey went in,not he first letter he finds is a C. So he rush back to his home table to place the C. Trey needs to spell out a long with. Tri Finds a B, but tosses and looks for another letter. Trey finds a O and he knows what word he wants to spell. Declan finds a V, and tosses them he finds a F. So he takes that to his home table. Tai has two letter so far W and A. The clock is ticking, Tri does not like this challenge so he going to use the R that he found. Tai is searching for letters going back and forth, surprisingly she is finding all her letter for her word. Trey is confident but he needs 2 more letters with one minute left. Tri and Declan are finished their words, Tai just got her last letter for her word. Trey is searching for his letter but unfortunately time ran out. Declan has a nervous look on his face, Trey is nervous. The first person is Declan, the word that he spelled is family which is a 6 letter word. Next is Tri his word has to be more then 6 letters. Tri's word is Real which is a 4 letter word, and he is out. Tai's word is waterfall and 9 letter word. Her word beats Declan's word and knocked out Declan from winning. Now it's Trey's turn, he said he wanted to spell complicate but he ran out of time for the d. C o m p l e c a t e is a 10 letter word which beats Tai, but... He spelled it wrong, by putting a e instead of a I. So Trey is disqualified leaving Tai the winner. Tai is so happy to win her first challenge, and she has a ticket to the final 3. Back home Declan and Trey is talking, saying how they're going to vote, the only person is to vote for Tri. Trey feels that Tri has been riding under the radar and haven't been talking much, they feel that he doesn't deserve to win. Tri never talked about the game, he's just a floater, he floated through. Tai is talking to Tri thinking about booting Declan or Trey, since she's going to the final 3. Tri would rather boot Declan because he's friends with Trey, and Trey wouldn't do that to him. At the dinner, it's really quiet until Declan decides to open his mouth, and ask, "so who's going home... Who do you think is going home?" Tri said that it should be Declan. Declan asked why. Tri said because out of the three he's the most targeted and most untrustworthy. Trey rolled his eyes because Trey has been working with Declan and he earned his trust. Tri asked Tai who should go. Tai said Declan. Tai would really want to get Trey out but won't say it to him. Declan is confused right now, Trey also said Declan is going home. Declan is so upset and leaves the table Tri is so happy right now, he laughs. Declan is pissed he comes back and told Tri that he was the one eating his food and he blamed it on Dan. Declan feels that if he's leaving he's going with a bang. At elimination everyone is up except for Tai. Tri for his pled he says that he should stay over someone who lied and started trouble in this game. Declan said that he was the most trustworthy people here and played his game to the fullest. Trey said that if he goes home it, then everyone will get a punch in the face. Everyone started laughing except for Declan. Tri is first to vote, his vote is going to Declan. Next is Declan, his vote is for Tri. Trey is next followed by Tai. Declan knows he's going home, but he's not going to quit. Trey is looking kinda nervous because you never know what happens until it happen. The first vote goes to Declan. Declan is shaking his head. The next vote goes to... Tri. One vote Declan one vote Tri, the second vote goes to....... Tri. 2 votes Tri and one vote Declan. If Declan get another vote it will be a tie, then Tai will break the tie by choosing who to go home. The last vote goes to.... Tri, Tri is going home. Declan is so confused right now, so is Tri. Tri was asked if he had something to say to the remaining three players, he had nothing to say except for thanks for backstabbing him and leave the competition. Before elimination, after the dinner, Trey wanted to make sure Tri wasn't going to vote for him, so Trey approached Tai and told her to vote for Tri, because he was a floater and never once talked about game, always played under the radar and easily made it throw the finals. Tai agreed to it. Tri grabs his bags out his room Trey told Tri that he was really sorry about voting for him, Tri doesn't want to here, he actually backstabbed him, and tricked him into believing that they was voting for Declan. Tri leaves the house. He said that he's a quiet person, and he had a lot of trust in Trey and Trey took that trust and played with it. Tri is sure that they will team up against Tai, like they did everyone else this season and they will most likely make the final 2. Trey told Declan that he had to trick him like that to make sure that Tri was going to vote for Declan, then tell tai to vote for Tri for getting to the finals without taking risks. Declan is so surprised, he doesn't know what to say. But they know know they have to take Tai out then, Trey and Declan will be in the top two. The three gets a good night sleep because tomorrow the winner will be crowned. The crowd, with the people who made it to the merge, and it's Brandyn, Bri, Kiyah, Dan, Becca and recently voted off Tri. They will be cheering on their favorite person to win the money. They are all sitting at the final check point to see who will make it. Dan is shocked that Tri eliminated he was sure to see him in the finals. Kiyah is mad, saying tai and Declan don't Deserve to be there. Brandyn is hoping that Trey wins. Dan, Kiyah and Tri agrees and are all team Trey. Becca is rooting for Declan and Bri S. rooting for Tai. Brandyn made a rude sound after Bri said she's rooting for Tai. Bri ignores him with her middle finger. Dan said that Tai is the last person out th three who just floated and played a terrible game. Tri agreed. Brandyn said Declan was nothing but a snake so turn people against each other. Dan admits that Declan had good game plays but would be happy if trey wins. Becca feels like Trey was a bully too, and that people was too scared to vote for him. And Declan won more challenges. Kiyah will be upset if Declan wins.